Future In The Past
by Wisegirl4745
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Jackson are now happily living their lives as normal as possible. Of course when you're a demigod and your children are legacies, things don't always go as planned. Their children, Livia and Logan, soon find themselves transported into the past, just after the Giant War. Gods help them when their mother finds out... *I am not Rick Riordan


I woke to my fathers gentle voice saying, "It's time to get up, Pumpkin."

I rolled over, pulling the warm blanket off my face, attempting to glare at him. It was Saturday, and I had been planning on sleeping in, though I should have known by now that things usually never went in my favor. Of course Dad wasn't at all fazed by my glare, as he was used to Mom's and hers was way more fierce than mine, and simply perched himself at the end of my bed. It was hard to stay angry at my father. With the ever present loving twinkle in his sea-green eyes and the mischievous grin on his face. So after a minute of my attempts to glare at him, I ended up smiling slightly.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Almost ten o'clock," Dad answers, looking highly amused. "Mom made pancakes, I'd hurry if you want some. The last time I checked Logan and Nicky were scarfing them down."

That got me out of bed. I hurriedly got out of bed and ran downstairs, my Dads laughter following me as I went.

When I entered the kitchen, I was greeted with the sight of my twin, Logan, and my younger brother Nicky stuffing their faces as my mother flipped blue pancakes.

Mom was beautiful as ever with her curly blonde hair in a braid and her grey eyes gleaming. She was wearing what looked like one of dads old swim team t-shirts and blue pajama pants. She smiled as I walked towards her.

"Morning, Sweetie," she greeted me, whilst handing me a plate.

"Morning, Mom," I replied taking the plate and heading to my spot next to Logan at the table. Logan's black hair was as messy as ever, like he hadn't bothered to brush it, and his grey eyes sparkled with mirth as he talked to Nicky. He wore a matching set of red plaid pajamas, and a grin. We may have been twins, but we didn't look much alike. Nicky had mom's blonde hair, with dad's messy style to it, and stormy grey eyes that I could always count on to be shinning with wisdom, as they were now. Always the early riser, he had obviously gotten up early to get dressed in blue jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

As I sat down to eat, Logan leaned over to whisper in my ear. "After breakfast I have to show you something." He told me.

I looked over to my twin, a question in my eyes, but he had resumed talking to Nicky about the Hellhound he had to fight yesterday. I wondered what he wanted to show me. My guess, something that would get the both of us into a lot of trouble with mom.

I was broken out of my thoughts as my father walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the three of us at the table and then walked over were mom was still flipping pancakes. Mom looked up as he approached and smiled as he kissed her temple in greeting.

"Did you wake them all up?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow at dad.

Dad gave her a look of mock hurt and put his hand over his heart.

"I am appalled that you would even accuse me of not doing my job!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain," She muttered. Dad just grinned at her and grabbed his plate off the counter.

I smiled watching their banter. Knowing I was lucky to have the both of them. I knew that most demigods and even legacy's normally didn't have both parents, and if they did they usually weren't all that great. I had two amazing parents who loved my siblings and I with everything in them. I never had to worry that I wasn't loved or protected, my parents always made it obvious how much they loved us. We all knew that both of them would die for us. Which was a terrifying thought. I couldn't imagine being without one or both of them. I also knew that if one of them died, the other would be more than devastated.

I knew what they had been through together, after all that's how they had explained our godly heritage to us.

Mom and Dad had told us all of our ancestry at different had tried to protect us by keeping the truth from us, but alas, the truth was inevitable. They first told my older sister Sera when she was seven thanks to a cyclopes attack at the park. Next they told Logan and I when we were five because we would scream of the monsters that called to us in our dreams, wanting to get revenge from being vanquished at our parents hands. Our parents were forced to tell us, hoping that the nightmares would stop when we learned how to fight. Then three years later when Nicky was six, a monster attacked while mom and dad were at the grocery store with him. Cora had found out a year after Nicky had, due to Sera having left her sword where Cora could find it. It became even harder then to keep the secret from my youngest sister Grace. Grace was perceptive for her age and could tell we had all been keeping something from her. After only six months since Cora found out, mom and dad decided to just tell her the truth.

I was broken out of my wondering thoughts when Sera walked in. She looked exactly like a female version of our father, with her chin length black hair, her crooked grin, and her sea-green eyes that always seemed as if they were looking into your very soul. She was the oldest at sixteen, and even though she could be immature and reckless, she was very kind and smart. I always knew that I could count on Sera for whatever I needed. Of course I could always count on my other siblings and my parents, but more than once I had gone to Sera to get Logan out of trouble.

"Are you alright Livia?" I heard from my left. I looked over to see my fathers green eyes looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, Dad," I said. "Just thinking."

My dads face changed from concerned to amused and as I watched he threw a look over at mom that clearly said 'she's definitely your daughter' to which mom just rolled her eyes at. I looked away from them when Sera sat down across from me and flashed me a grin.

"Did you happen to see if Cora and Grace were awake?" Mom asked, looking at Sera.

Sera swallowed about to answer, when the two subjects of the question stepped through the kitchen archway.

"Does that answer your question?" Sera asked. Dad and Logan laughed as Mom, looking slightly amused, greeted each of them and gave them their plates.

As Mom sat down next to Dad and everyone began to laugh and talk, I realized that I couldn't have asked for a better family.

* * *

After breakfast Logan demanded that I get dressed and meet him on the back porch. I had agreed and now I was being dragged to the shed where we kept things that ranged from weapons and soccer balls.

I hadn't asked what he was trying to show me even though it killed me to wait. Logan knew I hated surprises and kept smirking at me. As I said, sometimes my twin was really annoying.

Logan pulled open the white door and stepped in with me following after. As soon as he shut the door behind us I opened my mouth to ask what we were doing in here, but Logan just held a finger to his mouth to quiet me. My question died in my throat and I glared at him. He flinched, which gave me a sliver of satisfaction.

"First of all stop glaring at me," Logan said, an expectant look on his face. I sighed and gave him a sarcastic smile instead. "Thank you. Anyways, I was in here yesterday looking for my baseball glove when I found some kind of machine." He continued.

"What do you mean you found some kind of machine?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"It's obviously a machine and it has Uncle Leos insignia on it." Logan told me.

"Show it to me. Now." I demanded.

Logan nodded and walked to the back of the shed where a white sheet was hanging off of something. I stopped in front of it as Logan pulled the sheet off. Underneath was what looked a little like a small platform with an pole attached to it. On the middle of the platform was Uncle Leo's flame insignia.

"What is this?" I asked. Logan shrugged.

"I don't know but the better question is why would Mom and Dad be keeping it hidden in here?" Logan asked, looking at me like I would have the answer.

I shook my head, a million scenarios flashing before my eyes. Maybe the machine was so dangerous that nobody should ever find it, much less use it. But then why would Mom and Dad hide it where someone might find it. They were too smart for that. Maybe it was some kind of war machine, one that would only help in dire situations and they were keeping it here until that time came.

I hadn't noticed that Logan had walked onto the platform and was flipping some of the switches on the pole when he said, "Hey, Livia. Look at this!"

"Logan don't-" I said, stepping forward to grab his arm.

However, I didn't get to finish my sentence because as soon as I had grabbed Logan's arm a bright flash erupted from the platform and the world dissolved into a white light.


End file.
